All You Wanted Was Somebody Who Cares
by VanillaWaffles
Summary: A little BuNny songfic to Michelle Branch's All You Wanted I did at 2 in the morning. Rated T for language. This is my first fic so please read and review


**I wrote this at like 2:30 in the morning when my mom thought I was asleep. I wouldn't sleep 'till I finished it! Which was at like 3:30. Now I need a nap *collapses and sleeps* It may be a little confusing though, but hey it's my first fic and**

**BuNny- ButtersxKenny**

_**South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker**_

_**All You Wanted by Michelle Branch**_

_I wanted to be like you_

_ I wanted everything_

_ So I tried to be like you_

_ And I got swept away_

I always wanted a friend. Just one friend. And when you died I thought I had that chance. I replaced you. They wanted me to be you. _I _wanted to be you. But I didn't know what was worse, people treating me like you to fill the void….or losing you. You were always nicer to me than anyone else. So I tried to be who you were, but then you came back.

_ I didn't know that it was so cold and_

_ You needed someone to show you the way_

_ So I took your hand and we figured out that_

_ When the tide comes I'd take you away_

I walked outside into the frigid South Park air.

"Oh hamburgers! It's cold o-out here!" I said to no one at all.

Then I saw you, standing by the lamppost in your trademark orange parka. You turned to me and I swore I saw you smile. Like usual, things at home were bad for you, and I knew you needed a home. So I began walking towards you, knocking and grinding my knuckles together.

"Ke-Kenny, did you need somewhere too st-tay for a little while?"

"Sure!" you beamed through your hood, "That would be great. Thanks Butters, you're a pal."

I'm sure I blushed then. Hesitantly, I extended my hand and took yours, leading you to my doorstep. You just let your hand sit in mine. You needed to have a good family, sure mine wasn't much different than yours was, but it was better.

_ If you want to I can save you_

_ I can take you away from here_

Days later, I stood outside your old, run down house and waited for you to show your beautiful face again. Your parents were fighting again.

"I'm leavin' assholes! Be back...maybe never," came a muffled voice from inside the house.

"GO AHEAD AND LEAVE YOU UNGREATFUL LITTLE BASTARD!"

"STUART! THAT'S OUR SON!"

"SHUT UP YOU DUMB WHORE!"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF OUR KIDS YOU-" SMACK!

You walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Retarded ass-fuckers… Oh…" you saw me waiting for you, and smiled. "What's up Buttercup?"

My cold cheeks flushed at my new nickname.

"Kenny? I-uhm can take you away from here. Do-do you wanna go somewhere? Just my-ah house? 'Er s-somethin'….."

You raised an eyebrow, then chuckled and flashed me your perfect smile.

"Sounds great," you replied. I took your hand again, but this time you intertwined your fingers with mine.

_ So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

You sighed. We were now back at my house and my parents had taken you in kindly. You took your hood off in my room and your face showed sadness and loneliness.

"Hey fella? You o-ok?"

You shrugged. I knew it was your parents. Your brother and sister were suffering too. I was too just knowing how bad you felt.

"Y-You know Kenny, I-I'll always be here….for ya."

You smiled at me, then leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks buddy."

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on_

_And please can you tell me, so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

A car sped down the street, but you didn't notice. You were too focused on me. _**I**_ killed you. You were all I had and my life is set in a downward spiral. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at your sprawled, bloody, lifeless body. I knew you'd come back though. You always did. You'd come back for me. But did you go to Heaven or Hell? I always wanted to know.

_ If you want to I can save you_

_ I can take you away from here_

_ So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_ All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_ If you need me you know I'll be there_

A few days later, sure enough, you were back. Your hood was off and your blonde hair was blowing in the wind. You walked to me and pecked my cheek. I was falling for you, but I was 9 and a boy. My parents would've killed me. And you. But I didn't care. They could've grounded me for the rest of my life. I was in love with you.

"Never leave my side Buttercup," you said with a grin.

_If you want to I can save you_

_ I can take you away from here_

_ So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_ All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you want to I can save you_

_ I can take you away from here_

_ So lonely inside, so busy out there_

_ And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

It's been about a year and you're dead again. Eric gave you some disease, I really don't remember was. They gave you a funeral this time, but I'm still crying. I've been standing over your headstone for a while and finally thought of something to say. I place my hand over your name, set in stone, unlike the date of your death.

"Kenny….I love you*sniffle* and….._Please can you tell me, so I can finally see where you go when you're gone_……………."

**OMG that was so horrible. Retarded ending. I'm sorry, but I wanted to end with the last two lines of the song. It's, believe it or not, one of my best fics. *sigh* I fail so bad. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO KNOW IF THIS IS UTTER SHIT!!!**

_**~ Bree**_


End file.
